Fireworks
by FoxyElvenPirate
Summary: A prank with fireworks leads to painful consequences for one young wizard. Contains spanking. One-shot


Another HP story and a one-shot...at least for now. To all my readers, no I have not and will not give up Connections and Second Chance. I have at least half of the next chapter written for each of them. But the bunnies seem to all hit me at once or all go into hiding. Or they are new and random bunnies such as this one which pounced me yesterday. I will post more on each of my ongoing stories as soon as bunnies and real life allow.

My thanks to TrustSnape for helping me out with this one by pointing out a few errors and also providing some s words. :D

Hope everyone enjoys!

Warning: This is a discipline story and does contain corporal punishment of a ten year old. Dont like, don't read, don't flame.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

Fireworks

"Snape!"

The pounding on the door was more than enough to alert the occupant of the room and as he moved to answer, the man scowled at the call.

"Yes?" Opening the door was enough to answer any lingering question in his mind. The scowl deepened and an eyebrow now raised as the dark eyes beheld the little boy in the visitor's grasp.

"This has got to stop!!" the irate captor declared. "It is the third time in two weeks. Obviously detention means nothing to the boy. I demand that you do something!"

"Oh you _demand_?" The eyebrow rose even more.

"Well, erm. . .that is to say," the speaker cleared his throat. "Well clearly even you can see that something must be done!"

"And something shall be done," the dark haired man promised.

The tone alone made the little boy squirm and he didn't dare look up.

The angry teacher nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. This time it was firecrackers!! A few were randomly placed about the room which sent sparks and smoke everywhere. The children were frightened and screaming. Of course it totally disrupted class. Again! And SEVERAL of them were on MY chair. Had I sat without looking I could have had my. . ." again the man cleared his throat, "Well, yes. It could have at the very least caused a burn!"

The youngest of the trio had to bit his lip not to snicker at the thought of the teacher with his trousers on fire.

A cool voice answered the upset man. "I apologize, sir. It will not happen again. And rest assured it will be dealt with."

At the words the boy gulped, now biting his lip in concern, not to hold back amusement. He was very much afraid that his teacher wasn't the one who needed to be worried about a burning bottom anymore.

With a curt nod the man released his hold on the boy's collar. "Very well, I will allow you to handle it. But if it happens again I will speak to the headmaster about expelling him."

"That will not be necessary," the dark haired man stated firmly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Good day, sir."

Once the teacher had left, the boy found himself being propelled inside with a sharp swat to his seat.

"Corner. Now."

"But I. . ."

"I said now, little boy, and you would do well to heed me."

Gulping again the slim little figure scurried over to the corner. He knew better than to argue with that tone.

Taking a seat in his chair, the dark eyes regarded the little ten year old's back. How many times were they to go through a similar scene, he wondered. He could only hope that nothing more than a few regular fireworks were involved. That would be bad enough. Still, the question would have to be asked. After the naughty lad had time to think about his behavior.

A slight shift indicated that the corner's resident was getting a tad restless. One foot moved ever so slightly to nudge at an area at the base of the wall that already bore small scuff marks from the same little foot doing the exact thing many times before. The sound of a throat being cleared had the wayward foot being hastily pulled back and the boy stood up straighter.

Minutes ticked by until at last a voice called, "Come here, Severus."

Turning, the child left the corner and came to stand in front of his father's chair. He looked up and dark eyes met briefly before Severus dropped his gaze again.

"Why were you playing pranks on your teacher again, son?"

"Cause I don't like him." The young voice held a hint of defiance. They had been over this after all. Last time. And the time before.

Tobias frowned. "That is not a reason for taking firecrackers into your classroom. And allow me to guess; the students who were victims you didn't like either."

Severus shrugged. "Not 'specially." Actually he hadn't really thought much about the other children. They generally left him alone anyway so Severus couldn't honestly say that he liked or disliked some of them more than others.

Sighing, the elder Snape shook his head. He knew the root of the problem. The same thing it always was. His son was a loner and had never seemed to really fit in. The school he was in now was the third one the child had attended since beginning his education at age six. Tobias had hoped that this one would be sufficient until the next year, but obviously it was not to be.

Severus was not only a loner, he was intelligent and loved his books, neither thing endearing him to his class mates. Add to that the fact that he was one of the few who didn't have a mother to attend class trips or any extra activity and the other children looked at him oddly.

Tobias would have given anything had Eileen not been taken from them when Severus was only four. And not just for himself, though the Lord knew he missed his wife so much it hurt at times. No, he wished it for the sake of the little boy now standing before him. Severus needed a woman's touch at times. He did the best he could but there were times he knew he fell short of the mark. But there was nothing either of them could do but press on. A Snape did not give up because of hardships.

Looking up at his father, Severus stated, "I don't like it there, Dad."

"We've discussed this before, Sev. It's the closest school to us," Tobias answered.

Small arms crossed over the boy's chest. "Why can't I just stay home? It's only a few months 'fore I'm eleven."

"That has nothing to do with it. You will not be going to Hogwarts the day you turn eleven and you know it."

Severus frowned at the floor since he didn't really dare to give his father the glare. "It's still less than a year," he muttered.

"And in those months you will be in school, learning what you can there," his father stated firmly.

"But I'm not learning anything! It's all dumb and boring and if I want to know anything I can read!! The teachers are stupid!!"

"Severus!"

The one word was enough to bring the tirade in line for the moment but didn't decrease the pout.

"I don't want to hear you talking that way about adults," Tobias spoke sternly. Even if in some cases it is true, he added silently. "Now," the dark eyes looked sternly at his son, "this makes the third time recently you have been in trouble at school. First a note home, then detention after school, and now the teacher brings you here. Obviously last week's 'talk' has been forgotten."

Severus shook his head in denial and unconsciously moved a hand back to cover his bottom. "No, Dad, it hasn't."

"Then why did you act out in class today?"

"I told you why," the ten year old responded. "I don't want to be there, okay?!"

Tobias raised an eyebrow again and reached out to pull his son closer. The swat landed solidly on the small backside. "Do not raise your voice to me or speak to me with that attitude, young man. Am I clear?"

Wincing, Severus gave a nod and whispered, "Yes, sir."

Nodding, Tobias studied his son for a long moment. He was no teacher, still others kept their children at home to educate them before sending them to Hogwarts. But then he was no wizard either. Just an ordinary man. If only. . .no, he wasn't going to start thinking about things like that again. After an inner debate, Tobias sighed. "You will stay until the end of this term. That's final. Then we will talk about the possibility of you studying at home until next September."

Severus' small face lit up. Gone was the thought of the sting in his bottom or what might be coming for his antics today. "You mean it?? Really and truly, Daddy??"

Tobias smiled at the moniker. Since he had turned ten and become 'grown up,' his little Sev had tried to use Dad instead of Daddy. But in times of excitement or distress, the child fell back on the familiar name. "Yes, Sev, I mean it. But," Tobias held up a warning finger to calm his son, "I will have to see a marked difference in your behavior, young man. This does not mean you are free to do as you please and disrupt lessons until you leave."

"I will, Daddy. I mean I won't. I mean, I'll be good," the little boy promised.

Chuckling, Tobias nodded. "Alright then." Hating to end the good part but knowing it was necessary, he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder to get the boy to focus on him again and said solemnly. "We still have today to deal with."

"Oh yeah." Severus chewed his lip.

"Son, did you use regular firecrackers? Or did you play around with magic?" Tobias dreaded the answer, which he knew at once by the way Severus shifted and dropped his head.

"I. . .I use a couple of real ones," the little boy faltered. "The other sparkles and stuff. . .I made." The last was said in a near whisper.

Tobias tried to rein in his temper. "What have I told you about that? Severus, we have been over and over the fact that you do NOT try to do magic yet. It is to wait until you go to Hogwarts. Even then, you will use it only there at school until you are of age."

"But, Daddy, I. . ." Severus started.

"No! No buts. No excuses." Tobias' voice was sharp. "You know better. You know the chances and what could happen if you are discovered. You know the rules, don't you, Severus." The elder Snape was well aware his son did.

The dark head gave a barely discernable nod.

"Look at me, Severus Tobias Snape, and give me a verbal answer."

Severus gulped at the use of his full name. His dad was really upset. Cautiously lifting his head and not at all liking what he saw, the little boy had to swallow twice before any sound would come out. "Y-yes, s-sir, I know."

They both knew the risk of a child deliberately performing underage magic. This was not accidental magic by any means. Severus was already advanced for his age and could do a few things on his own with his own stubborn little mind. Not to mention the fact Tobias did not even want to contemplate what sort of potions the child was able to concoct. One of the worse spankings of Severus' young life had been the previous year, at a different school, where he had taken a potion to 'share' with a bully. While Tobias certainly didn't approve of bullying, turning the other boy lime green with a rash like measles was not the way to solve things either.

That incident had caused much more than a very sore bottomed little boy. It had attracted attention from the wizarding community and Tobias had thought for a time he was going to lose his little boy as some witches and wizards declared a single father and a Muggle to boot was unfit to care for a child such as Severus. Fortunately Albus Dumbledore had stepped in and was able to help settle things down. But Tobias Snape refused to feel that fear again, even if it meant being hard with his son.

Holding back a sigh, Tobias leveled a stern look at Severus. "Yes, you do know. And I have little doubt that you recall what I said would happen the next time you were in trouble at school. Even without the use of any prohibited magic." He could see the trembling bottom lip of his son and knew that Severus did indeed remember what had been promised. "Go and get Stinger."

"Daddy, please!" The dark eyes welled with tears but as they met his father's, Severus gave a whimper at the return look and trudged over to the oak cabinet in one corner of the sitting room. Sniffling, he opened the doors and withdrew a well worn slipper, the supple leather sole of which had earned it the nickname of Stinger due to the effects on a certain little boy's bottom. Glancing over his shoulder, Severus sent his father a mute appeal but the beckoning finger assured him there would be no reprieve. Tearfully, he carried the slipper back to his dad and handed it over.

Tobias took the instrument of chastisement and gave Severus a nod. "All the way this time, son."

"Daddeee!!" Severus nearly wailed.

"You misbehaved at school, Severus. That alone is getting you a full dozen. And since this is the second time for magic. . ." he let the words hang in the air.

Severus sobbed. "No, Daddy, please! I won't do it again! I swear!"

"No, you won't. Not after I'm done. Now I'm waiting."

Tears already spilling out, Severus had no choice. Either he could do it himself like the big boy that he was or his daddy would do it for him. Either way the boy knew his father had meant what he said. His trousers and underpants were coming all the way off.

With trembling fingers, the ten year old unfastened his trousers and slid them and his underpants down and then off. Putting them on the sofa, he walked back over to his father dressed in shirt and socks now.

Tobias held back a sigh at how young his son looked and how miserable. He guided the lad over his lap and into position. Placing a firm arm around the small boy, Tobias picked up the slipper and steeled himself to do what was necessary.

Severus gave a little whimper at being pulled into place and held down by his dad's strong arm. It wasn't really so much the one around his middle that worried the boy. Sure that one held him so that he couldn't get away, but it also gave him some measure of reassurance that his dad was right there. It was the other arm he could do without. The one that had the hand holding the slipper and was just as strong.

The first smack of slipper to bare bottom sounded loud in the virtual quiet of the room and Severus gave a yelp. It always surprised him how much the first swat of any spanking stung and the slipper was even worse than his father's broad hand. Clamping his jaw shut, he tried not to let any more yelps out as the swats began to rain down on his defenseless seat. His dad had said a full dozen this time and the little boy knew he'd never make it without crying. Even after four, tears were trying to force their way out of his tightly closed eyes and as the fifth smack spanned the center of his small cheeks, Severus gave in to the tears with a whimper.

Tobias welded the slipper with firm smacks that stung and turned the pale flesh a deeper and deeper pink with each application of leather to bottom. He wasn't using great force at the moment; the first half dozen were designed to warm his son's backside good and were more wrist action and sting than anything. As the seventh swat landed however, there was more force and Tobias had to ignore the yelp and crying from his child.

The spanking was methodical and the slipper landed on first one cheek and then the other and then struck both at once. In this way Tobias moved from the top of the small bottom down to the sensitive undercurve. By the time he had delivered the twelfth blow, Severus was crying freely and his feet were kicking.

Now came the worse part for both of them, Tobias thought to himself and he took a moment to survey the red bottom and then spoke. "Do you remember last year when there was so much trouble over you doing magic, Severus? And I had to punish you then. Do you remember what I told you I would do if it ever happened again?"

Of course Severus remembered. It had been purely awful. It was one of the only two times he could ever recall not being over his daddy's lap for a spanking. Instead he had been ordered to lean over the desk in his bedroom and his father had slippered him until he couldn't sit down. The last three strokes had been the hardest the little boy had ever had and that terrible day was the first time his dad had ever given him a full dozen.

Now laying over his daddy's knee and having already had twelve good smacks, Severus cried harder when he remembered the words, the stern promise Tobias had made that day. "Daddy, noooo, pl-please please d-don't!!!" Severus begged through his sobs. "N-not that!!"

"I'm sorry, son. You were warned," Tobias stated. "I said double what you had last time and right where you would remember it." Tobias Snape was not a cruel man and he hated causing his little one any pain, but he was not about to lose the dearest thing left to him in this world through sheer naughty disobedience either. He meant that Severus would think long and hard before doing magic without permission again.

Tipping the pleading little lad over a bit further, Tobias shifted his leg so that the small bottom was elevated even more, leaving the tenderest part, right where Severus normally sat down, fully exposed. Then tightening his hold on both boy and slipper, the determined father cracked it down hard.

Severus howled as the leather soled slipper impacted his tender sitting area. It seemed to cup his little undercurve and burn it like fire. Then before he knew it another had landed and the pain exploded again. Sobbing hard, the little boy grabbed hold of his father's leg and clung tight as his bottom was soundly blistered.

He had half a dozen spanks to dole out and Tobias landed each and every one of them on the sit spot and crease area. He knew that Severus would be sore for a day or so, but they had cushions. If this was what it took to keep his beloved child safe and here with him, then so be it.

The sixth and final hard spank was delivered to the accompaniment of a wailing little sob and Severus hung over his father's lap, sobbing hard. He had long since stopped his kicking and just cried and cried, accepting he had done wrong and had to be punished. Now more than anything he just wanted it to be over.

Laying aside the slipper, Tobias rubbed his son's back and then eased the little boy up and turned him to sit on his lap, settling his sore bottom carefully. Putting his arms around the crying child, Tobias held Severus close and crooned to him, "Sshh, now, it's over, all over, my dear one. I've got you."

The dark little head was buried on his father's chest as Severus wrapped his arms around Tobias and held on with all his might, his tears drenching the man's shirt.

Tobias gently rocked back and forth, stroking the soft hair that would need trimming before long. He whispered soft, reassuring nonsensical words to his son as he allowed Severus time to cry all he needed or wanted and come to terms with things.

It took several minutes before the first of the terrible burn eased enough for the ten year old to swallow a few of his sobs and try to speak. "I. . .I'm s-sorry, D-Daddy!!"

"Hush now," Tobias spoke quietly and kissed the top of the dark head. "I know you are and I forgive you. I could not do without my Sev though. You took a great chance, little one, and that's why I had to spank you so hard."

Severus sniffled and nodded against the firm chest. "Y-Yes sir, I know. I won't do it again." He hugged tight. "I don't want to have to leave you, Daddy."

Smiling down at the little boy, a gentle hand brushed away the tears and lifted Severus' chin. "Then I will count on you to remember this lesson. I'm sure neither of us wishes to repeat it, but we will if you break the rules and risk the only family we have again."

A shuddering breath was drawn as the tear filled dark eyes met those of his father and saw the love there. Severus knew that he didn't want another spanking like this ever, but it was the look in those eyes that were so like his own that made the little boy vow never to cause his father to worry like this again. "I'll remember," Severus promised.

Tobias saw the understanding in his son's eyes and tightened his hold, hugging Severus close. He smiled as the little arms hugged back fiercely. "That's my sincere schemer."

Severus smiled at the words, noting the last two and knowing his dad was playing the game he had all of Severus' life of finding two words that started with S, like Severus' initials, to describe his son. Even with a bottom that was oh so sore, he felt better now. Enough to playful pout. "More like your sore Sev, cause you're the terrible spanker."

With a chuckle at the descriptive words to match his own initials, Tobias stood up, the little boy in his arms, and headed for the stairs. It would do Severus no harm to rest on his bed until dinnertime. "Sounds to me like a sulky scamp," Tobias teased back. "Or maybe a saucy scoundrel."

Giving a little grin, the dark head rested on Tobias' shoulder. "Maybe," Severus commented. He allowed himself to be carried to his room and tucked into his bed, on his tummy of course. He was rather tired after all the crying. With a slight yawn, the little boy commented, "I love you, Daddy," and then closed his eyes.

Tobias smoothed a hand through the dark hair, feeling his heart tighten with emotion. In a whisper, he spoke to the child that was his world, "And I love you, my special sorcerer."


End file.
